Changes
by IGetLostinWords
Summary: So this is kind of a take on Jackson and Lydia's relationship. It's mostly on Jackson's point of view, the story includes some flashbacks of their previous years together. Mostly on season two's major scenes. It's just a short story. Please read and review! :]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I'm trying to give this whole Lydia and Jackson a try. I officially ship them now after season 2 finale. So I think for now this is just like a little short story one-shot? I don't know. However look out for my page I'm thinking of adding a chapter story about them later on. Sorry if the dialogue isn't the same. So please review and tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf._

I don't know why I always do this. Why do I have to hurt her? What's happening to me? For now the best thing I can do for her is keep her safe. I remember when things were so different…

* * *

Hmm what should I do tonight? There's most likely going to be a party after the lacrosse game but do I really want to go there. Maybe I should text Lydia and tell her to come over, I know she won't deny me, she never says no. But, she'll most likely get the wrong idea she's not special just the girl of the moment. Either way there's going to be hotter girls at the party tonight.

As I got to school I saw that Lydia's car was in the parking lot, of course coming to cheer for me. I made my way to the gym to change into my uniform. "So what are we doing tonight man?" asked Danny my best friend, ironic the jock best friends with the gay dude. "I don't know July invited me to a party at her house" I said Julie another one of my girls but she was no Lydia, she didn't have the same potential. "What about Lydia?" asked Danny as he was taking off his shirt. "What about her?" I responded did he really thing me and her were an item now.

"Nothing I just thought you and her were exclusive now" he said a little nervous, he didn't want to make me mad. "Why would you think that?" I asked, did others think I was tied down now? "You have really seen anyone else besides her lately" Danny responded. I guess that's why this is the problem with Lydia she was too addicting "So what she's good in bed, doesn't mean we're together now" I said maybe this will get him of my case. We both got finished changing and made our way to the field to warm up. I could see Lydia by the stands looking perfect as always. I simply looked her way and when our eyes met I winked at her and kept on warming up.

I played with my head on the game and of course we won. Everyone in the stands was cheering and I knew Lydia would come to me soon to congratulate me. I saw Danny making his way towards me and he said "So you wouldn't mind if Lydia was seeing someone else besides you?" why would he care, he's gay. "Yeah whatever" I said, I knew she wouldn't see someone else so what difference does it make. "Okay because I think Blake is asking her out" he said, looking towards the crowd I followed his gaze and I saw the asshole Blake leaning towards Lydia and talking to her. Who did he think he is? He knows she's mine, why would he even go there.

I quickly made my way towards them. Just as I got there I heard him say "So Lydia want to go to Julie's party with me?" before she could say anything I answered for her "She has plans already" I said as I pulled her towards me making sure he knew what plans she had. He looked at me for a second than back at her and said "I guess another time than" as he put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

When he was gone Lydia turned towards me and said "What the hell is your problem?" so she was mad "what you weren't really going to say yes to _him_ were you?" I said. She was starting to walk away but I pulled her arm so she wouldn't go away. I pulled her close to me and our lips were almost touching. "Come home with me" I whispered to in to her. "Why should I? Maybe I should go with Blake" she said, I grunted and said "come on Lydia, just tonight" she seemed to think it over for a bit and said "and if I want more than just tonight?" is this being exclusive? No she probably just wants to spend the weekend over, which doesn't sound too bad. "Yeah whatever, but come with me" I said again, "`Okay fine" she said as she let me pull her towards my car.

* * *

As I remembered all of this, I wonder how things go to be so messed up. But, that was the past and now things are different so I said:

"Do you have my key?" I try to sound as mean as I can so she can give it back. It's better this way, I have no one and she deserves better. It's probably her fault that I can't turn anyway. She looks a bit nervous like she doesn't know what to say. "I don't have it" she answers, but I can feel her heartbeat I know she has. I know she still wears it around her neck.

I approach her and I know she's scared because she doesn't know what I'm about to do. "Why did your heart just skip a beat? You're lying" and I know that now she's hurt, I can see it her eyes "are you serious?" she ask and I want to say no, but this is for best. "Give it back" I raise my voice; maybe this will make her give me my key. What if she was the one who deleted the scene of my transformation? Then there's a crash downstairs and we both turn to look at the door. I have to hurry up what if Derek and his pack are in the house and they try to kill her.

"I hate you" she says, now this I did not expect she can't hate me! No, No I shake my head; maybe she'll take it back. "I hate you so much" she repeats it again this time with tears in her eyes, "no you don't" I say a bit calmer this time. We both know that she doesn't hate me, "But I should" she says, and I know she's right. She should hate me, I don't deserve her.

She's looking away from me now, and I can't stand it, I've hurt her so many times. Maybe I should just make her believe I really don't care about her, but I can't I need her. I touch her face and make her look at me, she tries to avoid my eyes but then I lean towards her and kiss her lips. We both needed this, the touch of each other. And she's kissing me back I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. Just as our kiss is getting intense there's an even bigger sound coming from downstairs and I know this time we can't ignore it.

She opens the door and walks out the hallway, and in that time something happens to me. What's happening? I need to follow my master, NO! I don't have a master. Go to you master! My head is hurting who do I listen to? And what's happening to my body? I seem to forget everything and I leave to do my master's bidding he needs me.

_AN: so I have decided to make a three maybe four chapter story. Anyways follow it, I know this is really short but I promise to make it longer next time. ohh and follow me on tumblr:** igetlosinwords .tumblr .com **with no spaces.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_AN: so sorry that it took this long to update, but with finals and all I was really busy. Anyways now that we have break I hope to update sooner than before. Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to comment! _

It was that time again, I knew that this Friday was going to be Lydia's birthday and I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to get her something but at the same time I know that if I do she will think more of it than it actually is.

I was walking down the hall thinking all of this, and then there's another part of me that I still don't understand. I keep on doing things I don't want to, the more I go on I feel like I'm losing myself and I don't know to what. I keep on blacking out and half the time I have no idea where I'm at.

I feel someone touching my arm and talking to me. "Jackson" "Jackson" they say, I come back and realize its Lydia. "So you're coming to my party tonight right" she says when she notices I'm paying attention. I shouldn't go; I know it'll hurt her to know I'm not going but its better this way.

"You don't want me there" I say with a deep tone to make her understand. "Don't be silly, of course I want you there." Why does she have to be so persistent? "No you don't" I say again this time more harshly. She seems to be a little scare at my tone but still refuses to believe me. "I'll see you there" she says and walks away before I can say anything else.

Her mentioning her party makes me remember of her first birthday party that we spent together.

"Hey Danny will you go to the mall with me?" I asked my best friend. He seemed a little surprised that I was asking to go with me; usually it was him asking me. "Yeah sure man, what are you getting?" he asked. "I need to buy Lydia something for her birthday" I stated, he smiled a bit. "What are you going to get her?" he asked. "I don't know that's why you're going with me" I said, why is everyone so stupid?

It was Tuesday and Lydia's birthday was this Friday and of course she was hosting her annual party of the year. Which everyone who was anyone went, and as we were seeing each other I had to be there, but I also knew she would be upset if I didn't go.

It's funny because we weren't officially dating she was still just another girl, but since the Lacrosse game two weeks ago, I wanted to be there to make sure no other guys tried to talk to her. The good thing about Lydia is that she didn't expect the same for me, which is a good thing.

It was me and Danny's last class of the day and we made our way to my car I was already sixteen had been for a few months, but Lydia was just turning sixteen. We got inside and threw our stuff on the back of my Porsche, my birthday present. "So do you have any idea on what you want to get her?" Danny asked as I drove to the mall. "I don't know jewelry?" I asked. "Yeah maybe a ring or something" said Danny. A ring? "No not a ring I'm not proposing, I don't just any necklace I guess" I said, she will be happy with a necklace.

We arrived at the mall in ten minutes and walked to a jewelry store. "Hi how can I help you today?" a smiling worker asked. "We want to take a look at your necklaces" said Danny for me, good thing I brought him. "Of course, I you'll just walk this way" said the worker guiding us to the back section of the store. Everything in there seemed to shine and glitter. It was divided into sections by bracelets, necklaces, and rings. "Are you getting something special for your girlfriend?" the worker asked Danny as he started getting out different necklaces from behind the glass door.

"No my friend over here is" said Danny with a smirk on his face. "A friend" I corrected both of them. "Okay well here we have a range of things a girl your age would like" he said and started showing us different things. They all seemed meaningless to me, and I guess Lydia would like any of those necklaces but something about them didn't convince me. There were lockets, hearts, flowers, birds, and all sorts of things. "Come on man, just pick one" said Danny we had been there for a while and I was still not convinced on any of them.

"How about these" the worker said as he put out another set of necklaces on the glass counter, I looked at them and they still all looked the same until I found one. It was a little necklace very thin, but at the end of it was a J hanging it was a gold J with diamonds surrounding it. "I'll take that one" I said pointing to the J necklace.

"Great choice, I'm sure your friend will appreciate it" said the worker probably relieved that I finally made my choice. "J for Jackson, very original" said Danny. "Whatever let's just pay and get some food" I said, I didn't want him to think that I actually cared about Lydia, but I knew she would like her present.

"Would you like me to wrap this for you?" the worker asked as I came to the register. "Yeah" I said, he pushed some buttons and said "Okay your total is one thousand and three hundred dollars" I gave him my credit card. He swiped it and gave me back the paper to sign. "Have a good day" he said as me and Danny left the store.

Me and Danny made our way to the food court and order some Japanese food. We were eating when Julie came up to me, an annoying girl but she was also there when I need some relieve taken off. "Hi Jackson" she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey" I responded and kept on eating. "What are you guys doing here" what does it look like we're doing eating! "Buying something for Lydia" Danny responded instead.

"Oh that's right her birthday's this weekend, how old is she turning?" she asked, "sixteen" Danny responded. "Ohh yeah she's just a baby" said Julie. And, it was true Lydia was the youngest in our grade, I think she skipped a grade or something. "So what did you get her?" she asked.

"Well I got her a Chanel dress, that I know she's going to love" Danny said excitedly, "what about you?" said Julie this time looking directly at me. "A necklace" I responded. "Well isn't Lydia lucky" she responded with a bad tone they never really did get along. "Well I'll see you guys at school" she said and got up, but before she left she gave me a kiss on the cheek again and whispered in my ear "or later if you want" than with a wink she left.

"What did she say?" asked Danny, "she said or later if you want" I responded, I didn't mind Danny knowing. He was probably one of the only persons that knew, and Lydia who seemed to know more and more. "Are you?" he asked, "No I'm seeing Lydia later on tonight" I answered.

We finished eating and I drove Danny home when we were done. I finally went home and it was already almost seven at night, my parents weren't going to be home tonight because they had gone on a business trip. When I got home everything was dark and so I turned on the lights and went to my room. I quickly finished my homework so I wouldn't have to do it when Lydia came over; we had better things to do.

It was eight when I was done with my home homework so I decided to text Lydia.

_Me: what time are you coming over?_

_Lydia: on my way_.

Great she was on her way; I will definitely be going to sleep late tonight. I quickly changed into some sweatpants and took of my shirt. I laid down on my bed and turned on the TV, a few minutes passed and I heard the bell ring, I knew it was Lydia.

I made my way downstairs and opened the door, the first thing I saw was some black high heels than, than some nice legs, covered by a black dress with a red belt around it, to a nice chest and finally to a beautiful face. "Hello Jackson" said Lydia as she crossed the door and kissed my lips unexpectedly. I saw that she had a bag with her and so I asked "you're staying the night?"

"Of course" she said already making her way upstairs, I quickly followed her. She was putting down her bags when I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her. It seemed like an eternity since the last time we were together, even though it was just last week. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned down and soon our lips were engaged in a long kiss.

I started walking backwards and laid her down on the bed. I felt he arms caressing my back as I continued to kiss her. Just as our kiss was getting more intense she rolled me over and was now on top of me with a smirk she said "not yet darling, I'm going to go change first" she got off me and went to the bathroom. Great.

She took about five minutes but when she came back she was wearing some pajama shorts with a loose white shirt and even though she wasn't dressed up anymore she still looked pretty hot. She made her way to the bed and got on top of me once again and said "now where were we?"

I rolled her under me and said "I believe we were doing this" and I leaned down to kiss her once again. What interrupted us this time however was my phone because it started ringing. She was closer to it and so she grabbed it, but instead of giving it to my with a grin on her face she answered and said "Jackson is too busy right now to answer, would you like me to give him a message" she waited a little for the person to answer and she said "Sure Julie I will tell him that, bye!" and she hanged up the phone.

"Julie said to call her back when you were available, but I believe that won't happen tonight" she said and started to untie the strings of my sweat pants. I looked down at her hands but didn't question her instead I kissed her and this time our activities were not interrupted.

The rest of the week went pretty uneventful. Lydia kept on gloating every time Julie tried to talk to me, and thought it used to bother me that Lydia took too many liberties this time I didn't care. It was now Friday and today was Lydia's birthday. I have to admit I didn't know how to tell her happy birthday, or if I should give her present before or during the party. I was feeling grateful for not having classes with her on Fridays.

"What time are you going to the party?" asked Danny. "I don't know, what time is it supposed to start?" I asked. "At seven, that's what the invite said" he answered. "I guess around that time" I responded.

Maybe I could go earlier to give her the present when no one was there. After making up my mind I went home to change clothes and eat. My parents were already home and as I came in the house my mom said "how was school?" I stop for a little just to talk to her and said "it was normal"

"Well are you doing anything today?" she asked. I nodded and said "I'm going to Lydia's party" she smiled and said "well alright have fun."

I quickly changed clothes and when I least knew it was already almost six, I should probably leave to Lydia's party now. I took the present from my room and drove to her house. When I got there I knock on the door and her mom opened the door. "Hello Jackson, how are you?" she asked while putting on a coat "Good Mrs. Martin, is Lydia home?" I asked. "She's still getting ready, she's in her room. We were just about to leave" she said. I saw her husband coming downstairs they both said. "Have fun tonight at the party and be save" with that they left.

I made my way up the stairs and to her room. Without knocking I opened the door quietly, she was facing the window watching her parents leave and so I walked up to her and covered her eyes. She seemed a little startled at first but than her hands came up to mine. I could feel her smile as she said "Jackson you scared me"

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I let her go and kissed her lips just slightly. "I'd know your hands anywhere" she answered, as she said this I looked at her and we just looked at each other for a while until I looked away and laid down on her bed. I simply watched her as she continued to get ready, she didn't seemed to question me coming early, and I thank her for that never really questioning my actions.

A few minutes passed and it was getting closer to sever, I knew people would start arriving soon. She was now read so she walked over to the bed and said "where's my present?" I smiled at her and said "why do you assume I got you a present?" she laughed and said "you're Jackson Whittemore of course you got me a present."

"Okay, but close your eyes" I said. She did as I told her and so I got the tiny box from my pocket and put it on her hands "you can open them now" I said. She opened her eyes and lifted the top of the box she gasped and said "It's beautiful Jackson, I love it" she than kissed me full on the lips as a thank you. "Here put on me" I did as she said and whispered in her ear "J for Jackson, so you never forget me"

"I don't think that's possible" she said and grabbed my hand "come on I think someone's at the door" she added as she pulled me with her to the living room.

But, those times seem like ages ago and this birthday is the opposite of last year. She seemed to be a little happy to see me but then I took that stupid drink and now everything is worse. I see my parents but they have no faces. And I don't have a face because I don't know who I am. And Lydia's gone and once again I feel myself slipping into something that's still unknown to me. How I wish I could just go back to her like the old days when our lives were so much easier and me and her were just that Jackson and Lydia.

_AN: hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. _

_Thanks GoldenGirl007 for that lovely review. I ship them too and not a lot of people do, but I will try to update as soon as possible and I'll try to make the chapters a pretty good length :]_

_And don't forget to comment and follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com**__ no spaces. _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_AN: for those of you who read my story sorry it took this long to update, hope you enjoy it. Because my story is based on the Jackson and Lydia moments in season two and there are very few left to the big moment we all love I decided to make this chapter on Lydia's point of view just so I can make this story a little bit longer. _

_**Goldengirl007: **__thanks once again for your lovely review. I'm really glad you like my story and I try to keep Jackson's character as true as I can. You're the reason why I write this story as often as I can. Keep reading and a review is always cherished, hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**Lydia's POV Present: **

I saw Jackson laying there on the floor full of blood and I couldn't do anything about it. I rushed to his side and held his head as I yelled "Jackson! Jackson! Please wake up, wake up" but it was all worthless he was dead. The love of my life was dead. I never knew I would fall in love with him, I knew I cared about him more than he cared for me but I never thought I could actually get to love him.

I can still remember when we were only casually seeing each other; it feels like an eternity from what it is now.

**Lydia's POV:**

"Hey Lydia" a girl called out, "Hey Lydia, you look nice today" some random guy called out

I kept hearing all these things as I walked down the hall to my locker; this is what it was to be popular. Most people thing I'm dumb or something, but I'm not. I'm actually pretty smart, almost a genius and I was beautiful what more would people want.

I was opening my locker to get my books for my first class when I felt some arms wrap around my waist "hey" a voice said barely a whisper in my ear. I turned around and came face to face with Jackson. "Hello" I responded and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. I thought he would be mad, because he normally didn't like for me to kiss him in public unless it was in front of guys but he didn't say anything.

I guess I should be upset that he saw other girls but I wasn't. I mean I wasn't happy about it, but I understand. Me and him we're alike, I can date other people and so can he. But, lately he's all I've been seen and I know he hasn't really seen other girls either.

I guess the reason we don't make it official is because we're both scared. But it really would boost my popular spot if I could Jackson Whittemore to only date me. But, you take what you can get for now being his most constant girl works well.

"I'll walk you to class" he stated "what already?" I teased "What it's just walking" he responded but I knew he found it amusing how I would always teased him.

We didn't hold hands while walking to my English class, it was really necessary people already knew we saw each other. But, they also knew how we saw each other. Before we reached my class the figure of a girl was making its way towards us, it was Julie the girl I least wanted to see.

"Hey Jackson" she said with a huge smile and it looked as if she was about to kiss him but he leaned the other way to avoid her kiss, instead he just nodded his head. "I'll see you later" she called out since we kept on walking.

I really didn't mind that much that he saw other girls now and then, but Julie! He knew how much I hated her. She was always trying to be more popular with me, this included sleeping with all the guys so they would be on her side. She was just mad now because Jackson kept on seeing me more than her and that was a big score he barely saw the same girl more than three times.

"You're seeing her tonight?" I demanded from him. He didn't know what to say first but finally said "Look me and you aren't exclusive" I didn't know what to say to that because he was right but it also made me so mad.

"You're right, so I guess you can hang out with her this whole week and the weekend" I said and I walked away. Let's see how he goes without me for a week. Good thing I had English class with Blake, I think it's time me and him hung out this should bother Jackson I know he doesn't like him. If he was going to see someone I didn't like than so would I.

I walked in class and I saw that Blake was already there. "Hey Blake" I said as I sat on top of his desk, I began twirling one of curls and gave him a big smile. "Why hello Lydia" he said with a very happy look. "So I was thinking we should hang out this weekend" I said getting off his desk since class was about to start.

"Great, hey maybe you could help me with the English homework tonight?" he asked, god he was stupid if he needed help with the homework. "Sure, my house afterschool" I said and then walked to back to my desk.

The class was a bore we talked about Romantism versus Realism, things I could say in my dreams. Good thing I had biology next, a class with both Blake and Jackson. Usually I sat with Jackson during this time, but today I was going to sit with Blake just so it can piss him off.

As me and Blake walked in I saw that Jackson was already there, Blake as it turns out had the same thing on his mind because he put his hand on my back and was guiding me towards his spot.

"I'm sitting with Blake today" I called out to Jackson, he didn't say anything but I could tell that he was very pissed off.

There was already someone sitting down on Blake's desk but he made them move away. These were the perks of being top of the food chain.

I didn't really talk to Blake during class, he was taking notes and I was pretending to take notes. About fifteen minutes into class I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a message from Jackson.

Jackson: stop acting like a little girl because I'm seeing Julie tonight.

Me: what are you talking about?

Jackson: you sitting with Blake.

Me: we're not exclusive, so I don't see why it should bother you.

Jackson: you know I don't like him.

Me: just like you know I don't like Julie.

Jackson: Fine I won't see her again.

Me: too late Blake and I are hanging out this weekend.

Me: have fun with Julie.

He didn't text back and I knew that this time he was really pissed off, I just felt bad for Blake I knew how Jackson could get when he was pissed off.

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful for me I didn't talk to Jackson again. Blake had said he was going to my house at four so I could help him with his homework, but I knew it was just an excuse to make out. I hope he doesn't think I'm having sex with him, because that is not in my plans.

At exactly four Blake was at the door book bag in hand. "My room is upstairs" I called out once I opened the door and let him in. He followed me into my room and started getting his things out. "So I was hoping you could help me write the paper on Dorian Gray cause I don't really get the story" he said

Did he really come to my house so I could help him? And, he needed help with a simple topic as Dorian Gray? At least with Jackson I never had to worry about helping him. I mean sure sometimes we actually studied together but he was actually pretty smart. Not as smart as me but he still manages to have all A's and B's with a 3.9 GPA. Most people would think he was dumb because he's the best player in any sport but no he's smart; another reason why I like him.

"Umm you could write about how Oscar Wilde is mocking the society by the puns he uses" I tell him.

For the rest of our time together we discuss Dorian Gray and by seven he finally understands the story and has a pretty good topic for the paper due next week. He was leaving so I walked him out the door.

Once we were outside he turned to me and said "thanks for helping me today, I dint know you were so smart."

"You're welcome" I responded with a smile.

"So tomorrow we're going bowling, I'll pick you up" he said as he walked to his car. I didn't stay by the door to watch him leave like I do with Jackson instead I closed the door and went back to my room.

**Jackson's POV:**

"You're so hot Jackson" Julie kept on saying as she kissed my neck and kept making her way downward.

There is something seriously wrong with me if there's a hot girl on top of me ready and willing to have sex with but the only person I can think about is Lydia. What has she done to me? This is all her fault, if she wouldn't have agreed to see Blake than I wouldn't be thinking of her.

I can't stand to see her with someone else, and usually it wasn't a problem because she really didn't see anyone else, and if she didn't it wasn't right in front of me. We just never talked about it but now that she was rubbing it in my face that she was going to see Blake. And, what if she's doing the exact same thing that Julie is doing to me, except is Blake.

I hate him so much; he is always trying to go after the girls that want to be with me. He's just jealous because I'm the best player the team has, he can be expandable and I can't.

I try to concentrate on Julie, but I can't. Lydia is so much hotter than her anyways and I know she doesn't want me to be with her. Usually she's okay if I'm with other girls but I know that Julie and Lydia can't stand each other; just like I can't stand Blake.

I look over to my bed stand with Julie still on me and I notice is nine about to be ten, maybe if I leave now than Lydia won't be mad anymore. But, this is what she wants for me to leave the girl I'm with just so I can be with her. It's like a battle between us, who can last the most without the other. She did a pretty good job today because she didn't call me.

But, I really want to see her; I want to have her kiss me not Julie. Making up my mind I push Julie off me and put my shirt back on. She seems a little confuse because she doesn't know why I stop her.

I put on my shoes and say "I have to meet someone, you know the way out" grabbing my jacket and keys I leave my house and drive to Lydia's.

Once I get there I see that her parents aren't home I think they're out of town for the week or something. I park my car but don't get out.

Should I call her? No she probably won't answer.

Should I just climb to her room? I've done it before but I know that will make her more pissed off.

Without thinking about it anymore I get out of the car and walk up to the door. I ring the bell once knowing she'll hear it. I stand there for a minute until I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, she opens the door and I see she's wearing a slip with a robe around her. Her hair is wet like she just got out the shower and she just looks irresistible.

She says "What are you doing here Jackson?"

I don't answer instead I grab her face and kiss her, and she's kissing me back. I shut the door and wrap my arms around her waist lifting her up with her back against the wall. She wraps he legs around my waist and I can't hold back a moan. She's just so beautiful and perfects the only one that can get a reaction out of me.

And I know she's still mad and I am too, but for now that doesn't matter. So I lift her up and carry her to her room.

**Lydia's POV:**

It's about four in the morning when I wake up; Jackson is asleep next to me. And, I can help but wonder why he came to me tonight. I can't seem to decipher him and I'm scared to because every time we're together seems more meaningful than the last.

I'm still mad about him seeing Julie, but something tells me he won't anymore and for him I won't see anyone either even if he still can't admit that we should be exclusive.

**Lydia's POV Present: **

I think about this now and the tears are still coming. Because back then my biggest worry was if Jackson was starting to care for me, but now he's gone and I can never tell him that I love him. There's no more chance for us again. I've screwed things up and so has he but there are no more chances he's gone and I can't do anything about it.

I'm driving without thinking and somehow I end up at Stiles house. No matter how much of a loser he is he's been a good friend to me. His dad lets me and I go to his room. He starts babbling about my birthday and how he wouldn't want me to die. I can't even pay attention to him because I still can't believe Jackson's gone.

But, then the best thing happens. Stiles get a call and there's still hope, I can still get him back. I have to help him, I'll go alone I don't care if Stiles won't take me I'll still go I need to go.

But no Stiles agrees to take me and we drive crazily there, he runs his car through a wall and the beast is there. I look at him but I'm not repulsed because I know that Jackson's there inside and only I can save him.

I get out the car and I know what to do, I have to give him back the key. Maybe than he'll remember that I'm the only girl he's ever cared about, the only one he's ever loved.

I call out his name and he turns to me and I show him the key, and that's when it clicks he remembers how it used to be.

_AN: so how do you guys like this chapter? Please, please review. I hope I did an okay job at showing Lydia's point of view. I'm not sure of the ending either but let me know what you think. Like I said the I don't really want to end this story just yet so next chapter is going to be Jackson's POV maybe with a little bit of Lydia's. _

_Ohh and HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! :]_

_Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com**__ no spaces_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_AN: to be honest my motivation for writing comes from the feedback I receive. So no excuses for not updating sooner, the only honest reason is that I didn't feel the pressure. When someone says please update soon, it's on my mind the whole day and so I try my best to update._

_**READ BELOW IF YOU REVIEW!**_

_So this chapter is dedicated to Ana and a guest who reviewed. Don't know your name but thank you! It means so much to me that you guys are reviewing. You guys are the reason why I wrote this chapter, I love it when people say update soon because it encourages me to write as soon as I can. So keep on reading and I hope you guys like this chapter. As always a review is always cherished! :]_

_But no more now on to the story, I hope you guys like it this chapter not really sure how it's going to turn out but hope you enjoy. And, sorry for the long note for those who read it. _

* * *

_I call out his name and he turns to me and I show him the key, and that's when it clicks he remembers how it used to be._

**Jackson's POV:**

I'm about to kill someone I can feel it, part of me wants to stop but the other can't. But, out of nowhere a car comes through the wall and someone gets out. I know her, she's beautiful but I don't really remember her. My other part unwillingly goes closer to her, and I'm surprised because I don't feel the anger and want to kill her like I do with others.

"Jackson" she says, and that means something to me, but what? She than pulls out a key. Why do I want a key? But, as I look closer I see that the key is mine, for my house. And, that's when I remember.

* * *

**Flashback:**

I don't know when it happened, or how it happened but I fell for Lydia. She doesn't know it yet of course, or I haven't really told her. I guess I don't have to put it into words either she sort of knows in a way that I don't understand.

After the whole Julie incident we didn't really discussed it but sort of reached a silent agreement that we would see other people. Most people would be surprised that I would give up my freedom for this one girl. I mean people still don't know we're only seeing each other it's not out in the public yet.

However, I have a feeling that after tonight we are definitely going to be exclusive. That's all we're missing anyways the title.

We had just finished our love making and I was waiting for the right time to give her my key, it was to my house but I know for us it meant more than that. She wasn't facing my way she was facing the wall and seemed to snuggle into the bed.

I took the opportunity to reach over my drawer and take out the key, I leaned over towards her and said "here it's to the front door" I was a little nervous to see her reaction.

"A key to your house? Already?" she teased. And, I was glad that she was so playful about it but I also knew she understood the meaning of it.

"What it's, it's not a wedding ring" I said I was nervous enough that I couldn't even speak right because in our world this was like a ring.

"Oh, so you're just making me a more accessible late night booty call?" she teased again. Even without seeing her face I knew she had a smile on her face. Because that's how this all started by a booty call, but now here we were being more than I'd ever imagined possible.

So teasing her back I said "Late night, afternoon, early morning…" as I kissed her shoulders and up to her neck. I than rested my head on her neck and for the first time in what seems like forever I smiled of pure happiness.

* * *

**Jackson's POV present:**

I take the key back, because I remember. Just like when I first gave her they key I gave her my heart, now she's giving it back. It is because of this that I am saved. And, because I am Jackson again I know it must end.

I can risk hurting her I have to take this opportunity of saneness to end it. I step a little away from her; I don't want her to get hurt. I look at Derrick and I know he understands what I'm saying, I'm telling him to kill me. I'd rather die than keep on hurting Lydia or worse to actually physically hurt her one day.

I feel it, I feel his claws in me and someone else from behind McCall perhaps? But I don't care anything is better than the thought of hurting Lydia. They step back again, and I fall I know I'm falling. Just when I thought I was going to hit the ground I feel arms around me.

I know it's her, I smell her scent and I lay my head on her shoulder for a few seconds trying to memorize all of her. I don't know what waits on the other side, but her memories are the things I want to take. I know I'm dying I only have a few minutes late so I have to ask her, I need to know.

I turn to face her and I see the tears in her eyes, I want to cry with her too because it's not fair. But, this is all my doing our chance is over because of me. I still need to know, and perhaps I can die happy.

"Lydia" I start but I can't continue "Do you still?" I can't say it, what if she says no "Do you still…" before I can finish she says "I do, I do still love you" she knows what I was going to ask and she hugs me again crying repeating the words I need to hear.

"I do still love you, I do, I do" she says again, and her voice is fading so is her face. This is death I know it. She still loves me and now I can die in peace because at least I know someone loves me. with those last thoughts everything goes black.

* * *

**Lydia's POV present: **

I keep on repeating myself hoping he can still hear me "I do, I do still love you" because it's true I never stopped loving him.

He's still in my arms, but he's gone, he's not breathing anymore and I can't let go. Gently I lay him down and the remains of the Kanima disappear. He died Jackson Whittemore not some beast; he died being the beautiful person he is.

I stand up and face my friends, I hate their looks. They're all looking at me with pity looks, feeling sorry for me that the love of my life has died. And even though he didn't say he loved me I know he did.

This makes me remember of the first time I told him I loved him, during the times when all we had was happiness.

* * *

**Flashback:**

I heard my phone ringing amongst the mess of clothes on my bed, I smiled in advance I knew it was Jackson calling.

I pressed talked and said "Hello" in a sweet tone

"Hey babe get ready I'm picking you up in a few" and just like that he hung up. Just because we were now official doesn't mean he changed into this all-time sweet boyfriend, though at night he certainly got sweeter.

Summer was coming to an end and I was a bit sad because this has definitely been the best summer of my life. I spent almost every day with Jackson yet I still haven't said the three big words. What can I say I'm still scared?

After putting on a summer dress with sandals and fixing my hair I am ready. Five minutes later I hear the doorbell ring and I go down to answer it. I open the door and I'm met with summer Jackson. He's wearing some khaki shorts a blue button up shirt, he looked good.

Before he can say anything I grab his head and make him lean down as I kiss him on the lips. "You look great" he says with a smile as we pull apart.

I grab my purse and close the door; we hold hands to his car. He being a gentleman and all opens the door for me.

"So where are we going?" I ask once I'm in his car. "My parents want to officially meet you" he says. I know it sounds ridiculous I've known his parents for a while now and they know me. I guess they want a formal introduction to actually believe that Jackson has settled down for just one girl.

I was a bit nervous at first because I didn't really know what they would think of me. The only good thing is that my parents were well respected people in town and so were his.

I know that ever since Jackson found out he was adopted he's been having a rough time but his parents love him and I know he loves them too. He just has a bit of trouble with feelings.

After being formally introduced as his girlfriend we ate dinner, it was nice hanging out with his parents, it made everything more real. Everything went well and they seemed to like me beyond from what they just hear about me.

Once we're done with eating his parent's say that they are going out and won't be until tomorrow morning. This upsets Jackson but he doesn't say anything.

I know why it bothers him, because no matter how much our parents love us they're still not there completely. But hey at least we have the house to ourselves.

I grab his hand and lead him to his room as I say "you know what it's been a while since I spent the night"

He smiles back and says "you spend the night two days ago"

"my point exactly" and I pull him towards his room.

It is after we were done when I get on top of him. I look at him in the eyes and I know it's time, he has a curious look on his face because he has no idea what I'm about to say. I look deeply into his eyes and say "I love you Jackson"

He seems to be surprised at first but then grabs my face and kisses me gently. With that action I know he loves me too. I don't expect him to say it back and I understand because I know one day he'll say it and I'm willing to wait.

That night as I was falling asleep barely a whisper I hear "I love you too"

* * *

**Lydia's POV present:**

It took me all this time to realize that the whisper I heard that night was true it wasn't me dreaming. As I look up I fell everyone looking past me, is it possible?

I don't want to turn; I don't want to get my hopes up. Could he really be alive? And I hear nails scratching at the floor and that's when I turn.

And its him, he's alive. He growls, that's when I realize he's turned. I don't care as long as he's still alive I don't care what he is.

When he faces us he seems scared because he doesn't know what's going on. So I rushed towards him and his arms hold me tightly against him. I can't help the tears that come to my eyes this time of happiness that he's still here.

Like before he buries his face on my neck while I hug him.

After all we've been through I know we'll be okay, whatever happens next I know we'll be together. Because I love him and I know he loves me too.

* * *

_AN: what do you guys think? I hope I did this scene its justice because it's my favorite scene. I was a bit nervous because I didn't exactly know how I would put the flashbacks into the story so I hope it turned out okay. Review? Please, please! I ask nicely. I understand that this is not one of the popular ships but to me it's amazing so please review, even if to tell me you don't like the story, which I hope is not the case, but if it is do it! _

_And big question, should I write another chapter after this? Let me know._

_And don't forget follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com**__ no spaces_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_AN: As a treat to those who read I will make this chapter my longest than the others._

_Enjoy for this is the end :[_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf_

* * *

**Jackson's POV:**

I could feel that it was daylight, I hadn't opened my eyes yet but somehow I just knew. I could hear the birds chirping outside the window though they felt like they were chirping in my ear. I could smell the scent of a girl, and all the things in the room. Everything about the smell was feminine and it was a smell I recognized. I slowly opened my eyes, but they light from outside seemed to have blinded me for a moment.

After a few seconds my eyes seemed to adjust to the light and I could finally pay attention to my surroundings. I was in Lydia's room only wearing boxers I guess she still had some of my clothes in her room. I was alone in the bed but I could hear she was in the bathroom taking a shower. I considered going in to join her, but to be honest I needed a few minutes by myself.

Everything from last night seemed so surreal I still can't believe I'm here alive! When I let Derek and his uncle to kill me I truly thought I was going to die. I was willing to die for Lydia, but yet again she surprised me by saving me. I guess most people wouldn't really know how she saved me, but I know how.

Being the Kanima I had lost myself I was no longer Jackson Whittemore but when Lydia showed me the key I remembered. Because she fell in love with Jackson and so I remembered who I was, I was no one without her.

I lay there not really sure of what I should do next, did my parents think I'm dead? I was thinking all of this when finally Lydia came out of the bathroom. I looked at her; she was wearing jeans a button up shirt, and her hair was still wet. She looked so simple yet so beautiful at the same time. It was strange seeing her in such a simple outfit because she usually like to dress over the top but I guess because of last night's events she didn't care.

We looked at each other for a few moments not really sure what to do. Yes last night was a confirmation that she still loves me, but it doesn't mean I'm afraid of asking her again. I know I didn't tell he I loved her but I'm guessing she knows.

Finally it was her who broke the silence, it seems like she's the one who takes the first step to everything.

"Well I'm glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" she asked as she slowly made her way towards me.

I thought about it for a few seconds. How was I feeling? A bit supernatural that's for sure.

"Okay, everything's just kind of weird though" I said, sitting up.

She simply nodded and sat on the edge of her huge bed with dark red sheets. I was always amazed at how she always kept her room so organized, not that mine was a mess but still.

"About last night" I started but stopped because I didn't know what to say.

I didn't want to say that she didn't have to tell me she loved me because I believed her and I do want her to love me. It was hard enough for me to tell her I loved her so how could I tell her know that I still loved her.

Lastly I don't really even want to consider the thought that she only said those words because I was dying. Deep down however I knew it was true, she didn't just tell me she still loved me because I was dying. Me and her we were meant to be, it took a bit to realize this but I know me and her are supposed to be together.

"I meant every word" she said as she looked deeply into my eyes.

This was why I loved her so much, she understood me. She knew I had trouble expressing my feelings and she seemed to know what I was getting. She knew I needed her to reassure me yet again.

Without thinking about it any longer I leaned towards her, I put a hand on one of her cheeks and the other on her head, finally I pulled her towards me and I kissed her. She quickly responded to my kiss and soon the clothes she had previously put on were now on the floor.

* * *

**Lydia's POV:**

Jackson was once more asleep, good thing my parents had already left for work or else they would question what Jackson was doing here. They never really cared because they knew we were being saved, just like they wanted us to be together, business and all.

I was tired I really was yet I couldn't sleep. After last night I brought Jackson back to my house, Styles helped me and we got him in because he was still in a bit of shocked. We all were, none of us expected him to turn but I am so glad he did.

I know this means he's a werewolf now but I don't care, as long as he's alive he could be anything and I wouldn't care. I did sleep some after he fell asleep last night, but before he even woke up I got up and went to take a shower.

After the shower well I guess it's safe to say that we are definitely back together. When I told him I loved him it was because I truly did love him. And, I know he loves me too, he just has trouble telling me or expressing it to me. I guess that's why we always had so much sex because that's how we expressed our love for each other, without too many words.

I was laying down facing him, somehow if I fall asleep I'm afraid to wake up and realize this was all a dream. I guess that's the main reason I haven't been able to sleep, I don't want to lose sight of him. I know he'll wake up soon; he never was much of a deep sleeper. I guess when he does we'll decide what to do.

* * *

**Jackson's POV:  
**

The second time coming around my eyes didn't have much trouble adjusting; I guess it just takes getting used to it. Again like in the morning I woke up to an empty bed but this time I saw Lydia by her mirror applying make-up.

"Finally" she said and then pointed to the bed "I pulled out some of your clothes, you should take a shower"

I got out of bed and went to towards Lydia, this time she was dressed as normal Lydia dresses. She was wearing pink skirt, a black shirt, and her hair was in perfect curls.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered "I'll be right back babe"

I took a quick shower and came back out to her room in just a towel around my waist. When she saw me come out I could see her eyes examining me.

With a smirk I said "Like what you see?"

"Of course" she answered and walked towards me.

Once she was in front of me she ran her hands down my chest while kissing my neck. Her hands slowly came to where the towel was barely holding up; she took it off and whispered in my ear "Now get ready" and with a final smirk she walked back to her mirror.

"Tease" I called out to her, but listened anyways. I ended up wearing some old clothes that she had of mine; it was a simply plaid shirt with some khaki shorts.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as I lay on her already made up bed.

"We need to talk to Scott and see what we're going to do about you" she answered back, never missing an eyelash.

"There's nothing to talk about me!" I said back, my voice a little harsher than I thought.

"If they think I'm going to follow their pack and be some sort of Beta they are wrong, I don't follow I lead" I said again going on with my rant.

"I know babe but they'll know what to do and how to fix the fact that you died!" she yelled back. I guess she does have a point.

"Fine, while you finish getting ready I'm going to go find something to eat" I said and left the room before she could respond.

There was no point in arguing with Lydia because she always won. This made me remember of the time we went to rent movies before either of us knew anything of the supernatural.

* * *

**Jackson's POV Flashback:**

"Come on babe you're going to love this movie, I promise"

"No, no" she says. I was so frustrated with her; I did not want to watch The Notebook again.

We always watched that movie, or The Titanic. I mean I always obliged because if not she would freak out. Lately I just haven't had the patience to talk to her.

Not only did I still not know what that McCall kid was hiding but this new guy Derek comes into the picture, whoever the hell he is.

"I swear Lydia I am not watching The Notebook again" I say this time angry because after all the stress I just want to watch a good movie with my girlfriend.

Finally she faced me and said "Jackson if you don't get The Notebook, we're not having sex this whole week" with a smile she turn back to her phone.

I considered it for a few seconds, but who am I kidding I couldn't last a week without Lydia's body. Cursing I got out of the car and went to look for that damn Notebook movie. How I hated whoever created that stupid movie!

* * *

**Jackson's POV Present: **

I was now done eating my sandwich when Lydia finally came downstairs. Of course she looked beautiful and very put together.

"Ready?" she asked while grabbing her keys and purse.

I only nodded and walked towards her. We were taking her car which meant she was driving. I got into the passenger's side while she got into the driver's side. I didn't mind her driving because I enjoyed watching her drive, she looked hot.

She started the car and backed out the driveway. I glanced at her enjoying the view she was giving me. We were soon leaving the big house and she turned into the part of town where the middle class people lived.

"How do you even know where he lives?" I asked out of curiosity, she never liked to associate with others who weren't in her same class, and I don't mean school class.

"I've had to drive Alison her, you know when their relationship was "secret"" she said I quotations to secret.

I had to laugh at that because it was true; everyone knew what was going on. They sucked at keeping something a secret.

Finally we arrived to his house, there was a jeep outside already and I seemed to remember it belong to his annoying friend.

I got out of the car and went to Lydia's side to open the door for her; she loves it when I do that. As expected she got out of the car and kissed me lightly on the lips. Before she walked away I pulled her back towards me with her back against the car I kissed her more deeply. I don't know if it was these new animalistic instincts but I just wanted her so bad.

After a bit she pulled back and said "Later" she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door.

Before she knocked the door opened on the doorway was Stiles, the kid with the stupid name.

"Ohh hi Lydia, Jackson, what are you doing here?" he asked a little nervously I noticed. He looked at Lydia for a while; he seemed to be out of thoughts because he couldn't speak properly. That's when I saw this guy had a crush on her. I was used to guys crushing on her, but from the look he was giving her I knew it was more than that.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and said "I'm here to see McCall" I walked in as he moved out the way taking Lydia with me.

We walked towards the living room and saw Scott coming out the kitchen. I heard Stiles made his way towards us and I just held onto Lydia tighter. She didn't find it strange because she was used to my little possessive side; I didn't like sharing.

"Listen here Scott, we need to know how you're going to explain how Jackson's not dead" she started without missing a beat. I let go of her and went to sit on the couch I knew she could handle this.

Scott looked a little startled "What? Why me?" he asked, obviously he had no idea what to do.

"Because Scott" she said enunciating his name "If it wasn't for you Jackson would've of never found out about wolves, and so he wouldn't have turn, now fix it" she demanded again.

"I guess I could get my mom to say how he had some weird effect of something and it just seemed like he was dead, but he really wasn't?" he asked a little intimidated by Lydia.

She thought about it for a minute until she finally said "I guess that could work"

Finally she went to sit next to me and I instantly put my arm around her "What you're not going to offer us drinks?" she asked, I guess she didn't intend for us to leave anytime soon.

Scott looked toward Stiles and said "Umm Stiles?"

He of course was too busy staring at Lydia but quickly caught on and said "Ohh umm right I'll go get something"

As soon as he left Scott started again "listen this month before you turn I can help you"

"I don't need your help" I spat out before he could continue. I was getting angry I could feel it, I don't need their help I'm Jackson Whittemore, they should be begging for my help. I could feel Lydia's hand on my thigh and that calmed down a bit.

"Okay, Okay" said Scott giving me a calm down look.

Stiles soon came back with some water and soda, Lydia of course took the water she's too paranoid to drink soda. I wasn't really in the mood to be taking their drinks so I didn't take anything.

"So are you and Allison officially over?" Lydia asked Scott.

A sad look came across his face and he said "yeah"

"Are you and Jackson back together?" asked Stiles.

This time it was me who answered "Obviously moron can't you see?"

"Jackson!" Lydia said, this was making me mad why was she all of a sudden concerned for him, she never paid him attention.

Stiles of course looked down I could tell he was sad. And, I couldn't blame him I would too be too if Lydia didn't pay me any attention.

"I think it's time we go" I said while getting up and helping Lydia up as well.

We walked towards the door and I called back "remember to fix this McCall I need to go home and I don't my parents to start freaking out"

"Yeah okay I'll call Lydia when everything's done" he called back.

When we were in the car I couldn't help but ask "Did something happen between you and Stilinski?"

"What? No of course not, I mean he was there for me when I needed a friend that's all." She nervously said.

"Don't lie to me Lydia" I said

"okay fine so I considered it, but I don't see him that way I was just going through some things and he was there but nothing happened" she explained as she began to drive away.

I was silent for a few minutes not really sure how I should respond. And, like always she broke the silence "Is Jackson Whittemore jealous?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"What no of course not, of him?" I said but it was true I was jealous and also mad but mostly at myself.

"Pull over" I told her.

We were driving near some woods so I knew no cars should be coming this way anytime soon. She did as I told her and turned to face me with a questioning look. I knew it was time after all this time I had to tell her.

"Lydia… I love you" I blurted out before I had the chance to think it over too much.

She didn't respond, instead she climbed to my side straddling me and said "I know, and I love you too"

I pulled her towards me and began to kiss her. I could feel her hands unbuttoning my shirt and I began to pull her shirt upwards.

This is the way we were I wasn't always the nicest and she wasn't either, but in the end we both loved each other. I know that things will get complicated in the future but I also know that we will go through things together like we're mean to be.

"Maybe we should move to the back seat" she suggested and I couldn't help but laugh always as willing as I was.

* * *

_AN: Yes it's true this is the last chapter to my story. I hope you guys liked it, as I have said in chapter 1 this was so supposed to be a two to three chapter story but I made my best to make it longer. Tell me what you think?_

_But, no worries I'm thinking of starting another Jydia story, not really sure about what yet so just look out for my page to see when I bring it out. And, I might add another chapter later on in the future to see how our wonderful couple is doing, but don't anticipate it I make no promises. _

_Thanks so much for those of you guys who've reviewed I really appreciate it. I know this isn't one of the popular ships so I truly appreciate all reviews. And as a last request __**please, please Read & Review! :]**_

_Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords .tumblr .com**__ no spaces_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**sorry this isn't a new chapter, but i'm posting this to let you guys know that i have recently started a new Jydia story.**

**Go check it out! it's called IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE**

**it's a little bit different than this story a little bit less heart ache but i really wanted to put it out there, maybe you guys will like it. **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**don't forget to review! **

**Thanks you guys :)**


End file.
